


Dusk

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Talking, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: “I just want you to know that... maybe I’m in a similar situation right now and I have nobody to talk to about this and I thought, because you... you know...”Devrim Kay gets a surprise visit from the titan Cassius.(Written for the 2017 summer challenge by 120_minuten on livejournal.)





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Includes some spoilers for the Destiny 2 storyline.

 

 

“You’re talking about this Mark guy a lot.”

 

Devrim nearly jumps. God damn it, he should’ve known that talking to himself was a bad idea.

Where the hell did that voice come from?!

 

“I’m sorry”, the stranger continues. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“Who’s there?”, Dev asks in response. He still can’t make out where the voice comes from, the stranger must have hidden somewhere in the shadows. But he seems friendly, which is good. The dreg have gotten smart these days and Dev knows that being absent-minded is really not the way to go, especially when he’s still on patrol, but by now he’s tired and he really needs a rest. He’s a good fighter and he knows that, but after all, he’s not a guardian and sometimes, in situations like this one, it shows.

 

There! A movement in the dark. A small one, but now he’s sure where the stranger is hiding. Sure enough to point his weapon at him.

“Get outta there. Now.”

 

“Alright.”

 

A man slowly steps out of the dark, dressed in shiny, but notably used armor. A titan. Dev wouldn’t have expected that, considering how quiet the other man had been, but apparently some titans defy the stereotypes.

 

“Helmet”, he orders and the man follows. Pulling off his helmet, he reveals dark blue hair, falling down to his shoulders. A human. And a young one, too.

 

“I’m Cassius”, the titan says. “I didn’t want to disturb you. I’m sorry.”

 

Dev loosens his grip.

“Cassius, huh?” He thinks for a second. “Heard a lot about you. You’re bringing the vanguard back together, aren’t you? You’re the one who got his light back?”

 

Cassius chuckles. “I suppose so, yeah”, he answers.

 

His ghost chimes in. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but could you possibly... uh...” He blinks nervously.

 

The guardian grins and turns to Dev. “Your gun.”

 

“Oh.” Dev lowers his weapon. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright. I earned that, didn’t I?”

 

Devrim is impressed. The titan is still smiling, still talking to him, and that is... new. He doesn’t know many guardians and even less titans, but the ones he can remember didn’t really bother to interact with the people of the city they were protecting. And titans were serious, tough people who didn’t talk to chat, but always had an intention behind it.

Maybe those were stereotypes, who knew? Well, the longer he thought about it, the more likely it was.

But still...

 

“So what do you want now, titan?”, he asks, trying to sound not too harsh to not scare the guardian away, but harsh enough to earn some respect.

 

Cassius struggles.  
“I...”, he mutters, “Um, nothing, really. I was around and I heard you talking to yourself and then I thought, why not stop by and give Dev some company? You seem tired, you see. I just wanted to see if I could help you finish your patrol.”

 

Devrim furrows his brows. “And why exactly would you do that?”

Cassius is a mystery. They are out here in the wilderness, surrounded by enemies, barely able to stand their ground and not really able to trust anyone. Except for Hawthorne, maybe, but she’s at the farm and they’re, well, here, but that’s not the point – there’s this kind-of-stranger who wants to keep him company and that is such an unusual thing out here. He hasn’t had that in years. Not since...

 

“Sit down”, he tells Cassius, and Cassius doesn’t seem to think twice. Good thing they’re inside this old church – Dev’s favorite place – and thus pretty much hidden from everything that might want to hurt them.

 

The last time someone wanted to keep him company was years ago. Back when the city was safe and even before Dev had decided to follow Hawthorne to the farm.

It was when he met Mark.

 

“You loved him, didn’t you?”, Cassius asks softly, as if he had read Dev’s mind.

 

Dev decides to not have any idea what Cassius is talking about.

“Who?”, he responds, hoping that Cas can’t sense the tremble in his voice.

 

“You know. This Mark guy.”

 

By now, Dev is thankful for the dark as he can feel himself getting pale. But before he can answer, Cassius continues.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about him. I’m sorry for bringing that up.” He sighs. “I just want you to know that... maybe I’m in a similar situation right now and I have nobody to talk to about this and I thought, because you... you know...”

He turns silent.

 

Dev stares into the dark, one moment, two moments... Quite a few moments pass by before he’s able to raise his voice.

“Who is it?”, he asks.

 

Cassius doesn’t hesitate for a single second.

“Cayde.”

 

´”Cayde-6? The hunter vanguard?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Now that Dev thinks about it, it does make sense. He recalls Hawthorne complaining about “the guardian with the light only wanting to bring back the vanguard” and some other things.

Yes, it kind of makes sense now. But... he has to ask.

 

“Does he know?”

 

Cassius sighs. “No.”

 

“Tell him.”

 

“If you tell me how? Do I have to remind you that he’s stuck somewhere on Nessus and right now I have no way to find him?”

 

Oh.

“Because you...?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The gossip is quick, even out here, and by now, even Dev has heard the story about Cayde being stuck in a teleporter loop and The Guardian With The Light not being able to free him. Not yet, as Cassius reassures him, but he needs stronger weapons for the Vex and it’s complicated and it might take him at least a few days, but that’s not the point here, the point is how he’d thought that he had lost Cayde forever and how that’s still on his mind.

 

Devrim can’t help but smile.

The guardian has lived so many years and died so many deaths, yet Dev feels like a father giving advice to his son.

 

“Nothing’s lost”, he says quietly. “You can and you will get him out of there. He’s not gone.”

 

“I know”, Cassius sighs. “It’s just...”

 

“And then you tell him.”

 

Cassius turns quiet. Dev has the feeling that he has done everything he could and that the guardian will find his way.

He gives Cas a minute or two to sort out his feelings again, then he gets up.

“I gotta go”, he says. “I still have to patrol this area and I’m tired.”

 

Cassius stays seated, but looks up. “Thank you”, he says. “Thank you.”

 

Devrim nods. Then he turns away, hurrying down the stairs, and only minutes later he is back at shooting dreg.

 

But he knows that Cassius will be back.

He hasn’t told him about Mark yet, after all.

 

 


End file.
